


Boston's Magical News Network

by Booklover_17, whispered_winds



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover_17/pseuds/Booklover_17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_winds/pseuds/whispered_winds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a vague homework assignment booklover_17 received to create a podcast. This is Bostons Magical News Networks report on the effects of the recent snow storms plaguing the Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston's Magical News Network

If you wish to listen to the podcast for this click the following link: <https://voicethread.com/new/myvoice/#thread/6547194/33989041>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Z: Welcome back to Boston's Magical News Network. This is Zelda and Andrea reporting on the recent snow crisis. A recent effect of this disastrous situation, is that the vampire community has been suffering a food shortage due to the humans opting to remain indoors at night during the worst parts of the storms.

A: Interestingly enough, contrary to this we have seen an increase in yeti sightings as the snowstorms attract vacationing family groups to the area from the north pole. They've been sighted late at night wandering the streets of Boston and even picnicking in the Commons. It's really too bad that yeti blood is notoriously poisonous to vampires.

Z: Despite the boom in Yeti tourism, the locals are desperate to get rid of the vast quantities of snow. The humans idea of dumping the snow into the harbor is being met with protests from the local mer-people who worry that the dumped snow will have a negative impact on their homes. The pollutants caused mostly by the salt in the snow could very well damage the ecosystem and that's not counting all the trash that might get thrown in as well, a common complaint with the mer-people as it is.

A: That's an understandable concern. In response to this magical members of the government have been debating on the idea of flying in dragons from a reserve in China as a means of melting the excess snow from streets and parking-lots overnight. Though safety is a concern with this course of action we are being assured that the dragons are smaller in size than their European counterparts and are much more well behaved.

Z: In case that doesn't work the government has been in contact with the international Magical community in hopes that they can find several 500 year old phoenix's. They hope to relocate them to the piles of snow before they burst into flames for their rebirth. The final ploy the government hopes to employ is that of the wizards and witches. The magical humans are hoping to reverse the trend of bad weather we are experiencing by utilizing weather spells to call in an early spring.

A: However they have been cautioned about the possible negative effects this may have on the environment later on by several in the know human scientists. While this may solve our snow problem now, flooding or sever drought may be a danger later into the year. In response to this vampires have loudly argued that this is no concern for immortal beings such as themselves and only wish to be able to feed in peace.

Z: Well that's it for tonight! We hope to have a better idea of what's to come in a few days. And hopefully it doesn't involve more snow!


End file.
